Johnny Cash
by TheRainWolf
Summary: AkuRoku one shot based on "Johnny Cash" by Jason Aldean. A very late AkuRoku day Fanfiction. Enjoy


Okay well this is a -very late- FF for Akuroku day xD lol sorry it is soo late but i had band camp :p and stuff so blah.

Also this is a song fic...i think...lol I've never written one/really know what one is but this story is completly based on "Johnny Cash" by Jason Aldean. And yes i do know that he's not the orignal singer but his version is the one i have/have listened too.

Umm no beta reader so there's probably lots of spelling/grammer mistakes. If you find any tell me nicely and i'll fix it. Don't leave a review saying like "You spelled so and so wrong" and thats all .-. to me that's kinda like a flame and i dont like flames...

Hope you all like c:

Disclaimer:blah i really own nothing here. The charecter's are Square enix/ Disney's and the plot is from the song owned by someone. So yeah i own nothing.

* * *

"That's it! Screw you, man. I quit" Axel screamed as he flicked off his now ex-boss and walked right out the building where he use to work. Axel took his cell out of his pocket and dialed a number he knew all to well.

"Hello?" A soft voice came after only two rings. A smile spread its way across the red head's lips as he opened the door to his black Pontiac and quickly got in, turning the car on.

"Hey baby, I'm three miles from home. Hey sugar why don't you put on that white shirt I like so much? Wait out by the road; I'm coming to pick you up." The car pulled out of the parking lot and was on the way to the house in which his boyfriend of 2 years lived. A laugh could be heard from the other side of the phone.

"Axel what are you talking about?" Axel could just see the blonde smiling.

"I couldn't stand working with the buss so I quit. Pack your stuff, cause we ain't ever coming back." Axel hung up the phone before Roxas could say anything more. Within 5 minutes he could see the house. And standing right beside the black mailbox was Roxas in his white button down long sleeved shirt and skinny blue jeans. Beside him sat his black suitcase. Axel parked the care in front of Roxas as he got out. He gave Roxas a quick peck on the lips before grabbing the suitcase and throwing it in the back seat. He got back in the drivers seat as Roxas sat in the passengers seat. As soon as the car was back in drive they were out of that place.

"You sure do some random things sometimes." Roxas laughed as he turned the radio on and leaving it on a Johnny Cash song.

"It's never boring is it?" Axel laughed as he put on a pair of sunglasses. He had thrown his black jacket in the back so now he wore a white tank and a pair of black slacks.

"Guess your right. So where are we going anyway?"

"Hmm while it's only four hundred and sixty seven miles to the outskirts of Las Vegas so let's go there." Roxas twirled a piece of his hair and looked out the window.

"What are we supposed to do there?" The scenery outside was flying by to fast for Roxas's to even see. They're weren't going that fast only about 60 but the blonde's mind was still getting over the excitement of just up and leaving a place where he'd live all his life.

"What do you say we go get married by a preacher man that looks like Elvis?" Axel laughed as the blonde looked at him weirdly. "What I'm being serious." Roxas shook his head a smile danced on his lips. Though that smile slowly turned into a frown. "What's the matter?" Axel asked glancing at his love and grabbing Roxas's left hand with his right.

"I just realized I never said good bye to my mom…" Axel laughed and Roxas looked at him, his eyebrow's frowning right along side his lips.

"Sugar don't you worry bout tellin' your momma goodbye. We'll send her a souvenir postcard from the wild side." Roxas shook his head once more but a smile had replaced the frown.

"She's going to be so mad with you, Ax." Roxas laughed as he looked at Axel. The windows were down so his red hair was getting even messier then it already was.

"Yeah but she can't keep me away from you." Axel laughed again as Ring of fire came on the radio. "Even if the man in black's songs are old they still rock harder then any hard metal songs." Roxas smile grew as he stole Axel's sunglasses and put them on.

"As I said before, you sure do and say some random things." Roxas sat back in his seat looking forward.

"And it's never boring is it?"

"Nah. Now shut up and blast that Johnny Cash." Roxas simply stated before cracking up the volume on the radio.

* * *

Hope you all liked it 3 I'll update "Gotta love Irony" soon c:


End file.
